Winter Rise
by Ume-han
Summary: Twenty Memories about Kuchiki Rukia and Hitsugaya Toushiro. There are some things left untold, why no one should be surprised when one day, he was with her and she was with him. A little AUish.


**OooOoOooO**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Winter Rise<strong>__™  
>by Umeko-sama<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Memories would always be alive when remembered."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>I. <strong>(_Hair Color)_

When they first met, Hitsugaya Toushiro was going through his Zanjutsu stances in the Academy and Rukia had sneaked out of the Kuchiki Manor in hopes of talking to Renji at the very same place.

She just happened to stumble upon the white haired boy and had been impressed with the beautiful dance of the blade in his hands. But as the boy stopped and took a deep breath, Rukia saw the genuine loneliness that the boy exuded. She didn't even miss the glances he sent every now and then towards the entrance of the Academy training grounds, as if waiting for someone who he knew would never come.

Rukia had seen Kuchiki Byakuya do that on occasion. The man would look at his bedroom door, as if waiting for someone to welcome him who would never be there.

Shaking her head, she had sneaked to the white haired boy's back and soundly slapped him on his back.

The raven haired girl ignored his yelp or his stunned expression as her amethyst eyes twinkled mischievously at the boy. He may not have Renji's explosive reaction when surprised or Byakuya's cold nonchalance about it, but she admitted that it suited him better than his longing expression earlier.

"Tag! You're it, Yuki-san!"

Rukia mentally shrugged. She didn't know the boy's name but his pure white hair reminded her eerily of snow and she always loved those. So it just slipped.

Teal eyes widened at her.

She just stood in front of the gaping boy, suddenly unsure if what she did is right. But the light tap on her shoulder caused Rukia to blink and saw the boy bounding to the training ground and away from her, smirking at her over his shoulder.

"You're it now, Kuro-san." His voice was calm and had a hint of smugness, but the name was totally directed for her hair color.

She grinned and made chase.

* * *

><p><strong>II. <strong>(_Names)_

He had introduced himself as "_Hitsugaya_ Toushiro", emphasizing his last name in making sure the girl wouldn't get the wrong idea of addressing him by his first name. They may be acquaintances but he wouldn't call them friends yet.

But she just smiled at him and introduced herself as simply "Rukia". Not only does she wanted him to squirm in discomfort at having to call her by her first name, the raven haired girl honestly didn't want to let the boy know yet that she's a Kuchiki. She wanted to be normal again even if it meant in his eyes only.

Even Renji had changed towards her since she had been given the name.

* * *

><p><strong>III. <strong>(_Forming Bonds_)

Rukia would constantly visit him and bring him some watermelons. And at times, she would help in chasing those bullying him away (not that he needed any help, he pointed out).

The raven haired girl even gave suggestions and advice when he was having difficulty in his Kido training. Toushiro was surprised at himself when he had come to expect Rukia's visit most of the time–since the girl has duties it can't be everyday (he bitterly remembered Hinamori who didn't visit so often now since being part of the Fifth Division).

At that knowledge, the white haired boy started saving rice dumplings for her (from the cafeteria) for her visits.

He also learned firsthand that she could be violent sometimes when provoked–that time he had insulted her drawing–and learned to never anger her. While she learned that for someone as calm and collected, he could be easily riled up with that volatile temper of his.

Rukia calls him "Hitsugaya-san" most of the time since he preferred it or just "Toushiro". When she was feeling particularly mischievous, it was either "Yuki-kun" or "Hitsu-chan". It never helped the poor boy that she would only smirk at his threats that both knew he wouldn't go through.

When he's annoyed at her, Toushiro calls her "Kuro-baka" or simply "Rukia-san". There had been rare times when he had been so angry at her (for calling him Yuki-kun in the presence of a classmate) that he had called her "Rukia-baka" flat out.

But that was how they knew that they're friends now.

* * *

><p><strong>IV. <strong>(_Publicity_)

Despite being publicly seen sometimes in the open, only a handful knew that Hitsugaya Toushiro is a friend of Kuchiki Rukia.

Mainly, Ukitake-taicho and Shiba-fukutaicho. Byakuya also knew about it but he never interfered in their friendship–believing that he shouldn't completely pull Rukia away from her friends and may be good allies in the future. The teachers in the Academy also knew that _Kuchiki_ Rukia is a constant in the school with Toushiro.

The two were very secretive in their friendship. Rukia because of holding the Kuchiki name (she might be accused of tarnishing it by interacting with their so-called "commoners") and Toushiro because he's afraid that some people who knew him from Junrinan will make her a target of disdain through him.

For Rukia, not even Renji knew. For Toushiro, not even Hinamori knew.

But they were content anyways.

* * *

><p><strong>V.<strong> (_Smile_)

When Toushiro finally graduated, his teal eyes spotted Hinamori waving her hand in the air and he hesitantly waved back at her. Then he searched the crowd for Rukia, but found her to be absent. That had sent a jolt of pain to his chest. She promised she'll be here.

As he went back to his dorm, he saw her waiting for him outside with a box on her hands. She simply handed him the box–a gift to be precise and told him that it's for his zanpakutō.

"Congratulations." Then she smiled.

He felt almost greater than his graduation at the beautiful sight.

When he opened the box that night, he found a green sash inside it.

* * *

><p><strong>VI. <strong>(_Support_)

When the incident with Kusaka Soujiro happened, Rukia stood by Toushiro's side when he wasn't allowed to attend his funeral. She grieved with him and that's all he needed to know–that she stayed with him despite the rumors surrounding him because of Soujiro's death.

Hinamori had also offered her support but duties instantly called her back. Rukia just stayed.

* * *

><p><strong>VII. <strong>(_Trust_)

When he learned that she was a Kuchiki, he just scoffed at her and called her "Kuro-baka" for not telling him. But he trusted her enough that she has her own reasons for not telling him.

* * *

><p><strong>VIII.<strong> (_Weakness_)

He was there when Rukia attended the funeral held for Shiba Kaien and Shiba Miyako.

Toushiro stood beside her as she cried silently to herself. He was also there when Shiba Kukaku approached Rukia and angrily accused her of killing her brother. When Rukia didn't deny them, he didn't say anything. But when Kukaku fired a Kido at the raven haired girl, he took the hit for her.

Wide amethyst eyes stared at him.

"I'll hold off until you decide to fight back." He simply said.

She tried to stay away from him but he held her by the arms as the Shiba woman blindly fired another Kido spell in anger, this time, Ukitake interfered and dragged her off the site. The younger male Shiba just stared at them but he didn't say anything before walking away.

His body ached but he stood still. The woman's attacks were weak but it still hurt.

"We're not friends anymore." Rukia had stated as her lowered head shadowed her eyes from view.

His eyes widened.

"Rukia–"

"Kuchiki." She interrupted.

He became silent as he mechanically let her go.

Then she surprised him by grasping his hand with her own and firmly held it to her chest, her tears dripping down on it. Toushiro stared at her in hurt, confusion, and slight anger. Didn't she just admit that she will abandon their friendship? He felt the same betrayal he felt when Hinamori paid less and less attention to him.

"But," She started shakily. "Let's be friends again when I'm strong enough." She whispered under her breath.

He looked away. The white haired boy wanted to tell her that she's strong already, that there was no need for this. But he couldn't, he had made a promise similar to her. He would confront Hinamori when he's strong enough to protect her. He couldn't believe Rukia was doing the same thing to him.

"I'll wait."

Then the raven haired girl raised her head and gave him a watery smile.

It was the last smile Rukia ever gave him.

* * *

><p><strong>IX<strong>. (_Habits_)

No one knew why Rukia always volunteered in delivering the paperwork to other divisions. She ignored the dullness of the First, the morbid atmosphere of the Ninth, and the bloodlust of the Eleventh. All that matters was that she got to stop by the Tenth.

And only Matsumoto realized why Toushiro always had rice dumplings reserved in the kitchen of their division.

* * *

><p><strong>X.<strong> (_Misunderstanding_)

Renji didn't understand why Rukia was always skittish around Momo. Or why his raven haired childhood friend dislikes the Fifth Division for a reason since–though Renji would never admit it–Aizen-taicho was a kind person.

While Momo was saddened when Shiro-chan wouldn't eat the watermelons she brought for him in his division. She didn't know that the last time Toushiro ate watermelon from someone else, it was from Rukia. And she didn't understand why the white haired boy hates Renji. But he'll just say that it's because he dislikes stupid people.

* * *

><p><strong>XI.<strong> (_Suspicion_)

There's a reason Toushiro doesn't trust Ichimaru. The man is unpredictable and cunning, and he was hiding something when he let the Ryoka go. And since the execution regarding Ru–_Kuchiki_ was getting highly complicated, he suspected the man had something to do with it.

He warned Hinamori because he wanted her to stay away from the man and to be out of his way when he starts investigating. Determining what foul play Ichimaru is involved in was partly the reason he decided to investigate things surrounding the execution personally. But the main reason was because he's finding ways to help the troublesome raven haired girl out of this mess. He had the power to protect Hinamori now and he'd be damned if it wasn't the same for the Kuchiki.

There was a reason why Toushiro didn't confront the Ryokas or why he didn't order his subordinates to go after them.

After all, if the white haired captain couldn't do something about this, he was praying that these humans could.

* * *

><p><strong>XII.<strong> (_Reason_)

Other than wanting to stay for her brother and duties, the other reason Rukia declined Ichigo's offer to stay in the human world was because she didn't want to break the promise she made for herself. She would get stronger so she could earn something back and she understood that as much as she loves Karakura, it isn't the place to achieve her goal.

Only Hanatarō, Byakuya-nii-sama, Unohana-taicho, and her own captain knew that she visited the injured Tenth Division Captain.

But only Matsumoto and Ukitake-taicho knew that it was Rukia who had convinced Toushiro to finally get out of the Fourth Division (he was watching over Hinamori that he wouldn't leave) by secretly bribing him with watermelons. He may look annoyed but both knew that he was grateful.

* * *

><p><strong>XIII.<strong> (_Promise_)

When they were sent to the Human World, Toushiro saw how the Kuchiki interacted with Kurosaki. He was surprised to feel no worry or jealousy about it.

He was already assured when he realized that Rukia didn't smile to Ichigo the way she had with him. He was already satisfied before the Kuchiki even managed to tell him about it. But Rukia did anyway.

"He reminds me of a certain 'Yuki-san', he scowls a lot too and likes to take over things in a fight. But he's somewhat less logical and less cute compared to him. He doesn't remind me of Chappy like Yuki-san does. Besides, Yuki-san is waiting for me."

Then she smiled and he was right that he had nothing to worry about. Toushiro didn't even reprimand her when she implied that he's cute (anything cute relates to a child, after all).

It wasn't friendship. It was less than a relationship but more than a commitment. It was a bond.

It was their promise.

* * *

><p><strong>XIV.<strong> (_Order_)

When Inoue Orihime was abducted by Aizen, he just knew that the Kuchiki will have to get involved. He was sure of it but he couldn't join her. He was called back (since he was the one leading the team, he had to answer to the Soutaicho regarding the absence of Inoue in Karakura) and was there when the old man branded the poor girl as a traitor.

Even Kuchiki knew that.

So when Byakuya left after letting them go and handed them the cloaks, he approached them. Toushiro ignored how Abarai was shocked at his appearance before them. The redheaded man even slipped into a defensive stance, thinking that the Tenth Division Captain would stop them.

But he just eyed the surprised Kuchiki in the eye, and said.

"If the Soutaicho reprimands you and asks, tell them that I gave the order since I was the leader of the team sent to Karakura. Inoue was to be protected and we failed. Bring her back, Kuchiki, Abarai." His voice was vindictive and authoritative.

That seemed to appease the redheaded man, he even seemed pleased and thankful. But Rukia noted that 'we' failed, it was her fault for bringing Orihime to Soul Society in the first place but here the white haired boy was, taking partial blame for it. Then it dawned on her, he wasn't just doing it for Orihime but he's doing it for her. It even seemed ironic when he mentioned one last thing before they departed.

"I'll be waiting."

* * *

><p><strong>XV.<strong> (_Belief_)

When Byakuya mentioned to her about the plans of the Gotei 13 regarding the preparations for battle in Karakura, she only nods. She was surprised when her older brother questioned her if she's worried about the Tenth Division Captain. She was shocked that her brother even knew about her not-so-friendship with the white haired boy.

But she just smiles and tells him that she knew Toushiro is strong.

Byakuya noted how bright her smile was and how she had called the captain "Toushiro" instead of the usual "Hitsugaya-taicho".

* * *

><p><strong>XVI.<strong> (_Remorse_)

After the battle with Aizen, he realized that he let himself be blinded by rage.

He almost killed Hinamori and it was his fault. Aizen had taken advantage of his attachment to Hinamori and his hatred for the man. Toushiro was secretly glad that the man didn't know about Kuchiki, the white haired boy wouldn't know what to do if the raven haired girl had been in Hinamori's place.

As much as he loves Hinamori, he couldn't bear the thought of the Kuchiki's blood on his blade.

When he saw what happened to his childhood friend, his rage was uncontrollable that it had consumed him. He didn't even want to know what his reaction will be if the Kuchiki really was in Hinamori's place. He might have done something that _will _really lose him his position as a captain.

Besides, Toushiro was sure that Kurosaki Ichigo would also protect the raven haired girl. The orange haired teen just didn't know that it was in his place.

* * *

><p><strong>XVII.<strong> (_Similar_)

Matsumoto had once pointed out that both Toushiro and Rukia's zanpakutō were of the ice elements.

It was an upset Yachiru who told Rukia that "You don't like candies? Everybody loves them!" The girl had exclaimed. "You're just like Whitey-chan!"

But Ichigo had been the one to notice that both of them possessed an underlying temper beneath their skin and a smirk so ruthless that had left anyone nothing to say. It doesn't help that both were also clueless in the Human World. It took him a few exasperated sighs to let Rukia know that sleeping in a _male's_ closet wasn't appropriate at all and a few angry twitches to make Toushiro remember that breaking into a house was _absolutely not_ necessary when no one's inside or you don't have a key.

Urahara had idly commented once that both Toushiro and Rukia could pass off as middle school graders. (His shop had been out of commission for a week since everything had been frozen inside out).

But it was Kuchiki Byakuya who bluntly told Rukia that it was Toushiro who had encouraged her obsession with Chappy as she was responsible for his infatuation with work. (He never cared what she really liked as long as she's pleased and she had only absentmindedly commented that doing work was more adult-like).

* * *

><p><strong>XVIII.<strong> (_Friendship_)

Ichigo knows that Toushiro cares for Rukia even if the white haired boy hides it well. When they came to Karakura, the boy regarded Rukia as his subordinate and didn't even act like he really knew her. But the orange haired teen had seen the large trust and warm recognition in those teal eyes when the captain always interacted with her. But what really proved it was when he saw the white haired boy treat her some food.

Toushiro didn't even have to ask, he just bought her rice dumplings.

Those were Rukia's favorite.

* * *

><p><strong>XIX.<strong> (_Collision_)

Toushiro was trying to distract himself with paperwork–from visiting Hinamori, from checking on Kuchiki, and from the aftermath Seireitei had to deal with after the war–when he heard someone enter his office. He was expecting Matsumoto but he was surprised when a slice of watermelon was laid on his desk.

Teal eyes looked up and met amethyst.

She smiled.

"I'm not late, right?"

He blinked and then he realized what she meant. He faintly smirked at her as he leaned back on his chair.

"What do you mean, Kuchiki?"

She frowned as she put her hands on her hips.

"I am, ain't I?"

His lips almost twitched into a smile. Almost.

"You're always on time, Rukia." He was surprised that despite not calling her with that name for so long, it rolled off his tongue so naturally.

Then she chuckled.

"That's so sweet coming from you, Toushiro." She teased. "Never pegged you to be a sweet-talker."

His ears turned red in embarrassment.

But they're both smiling so wide (on Rukia's part anyway but the principle was that he _is_ smiling) that it was easily forgotten.

* * *

><p><strong>XX.<strong> (_Surprise_)

When the news spread throughout Seireitei about Hitsugaya Toushiro dating Kuchiki Rukia, many people were sent to the Fourth Division due to near heart-attacks or severe shock. And among them were Abarai Renji and Izuru Kira. Byakuya wasn't surprised and no one could tell if he approves or not. But he didn't intervene.

Toushiro would just sigh when asked while Rukia would smirk at them.

Everyone was wondering why no one saw this coming. While Ukitake Juushiro would just shake his head at that remark.

* * *

><p><span>AN<span>: This was a story that I have forgotten I even had with me. I love HitsuRuki fics and HitsuHina/HitsuKarin are also not bad. Not just good as I see this particular pairing. I know the story may sound a little outlandish but thanks for reading. I might post the elaborate multi-chapter one or another 20 truths - not just shadowed after the canon this time - if this gets positive feedback. They're gathering dusts somewhere in my PC.

I'll also be updating "Lessons of the Mind" and "Overlooking Perspective" sometime two weeks later. College has been hard and I just posted this to at least bring some entertainment and interest since I had it with me for sometime now. While "Naruto: Meeting Your Counterpart", maybe a little later than those two.

I'm still trying to get some motivation for how to continue "Red Hair". It's been rather hard since I just saw how utterly slow I've been making the story. For me at least. I sincerely thank the readers of this story.

Thanks again.

_(Yuki -_ Snow)

_(Kuro _- Black)


End file.
